


Family Values - Supernatural Mega Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Beelzebub was Lucifer's first lieutenant. The first true demon. And after Lucifer is locked back in the Cage, he's pissed. And now he's on a mission to free his Master and bring about the destiny that never should have been averted.Dean, Sam, and Cas have to find him and stop him. But it's not that easy when Cas's past comes into play and it's more sinister than Dean ever would have thought.





	Family Values - Supernatural Mega Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I created these illustrations for the SPN Megabang story, [Family Values](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11475813/chapters/25733373), written by Darkheartinthesky. I had the pleasure of working with this author on several stories and it was great to work with her on this one. She is one of my fav authors to work with. Please check out her story!!

  



End file.
